


little red hiding in the woods

by oneskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneskywalker/pseuds/oneskywalker
Summary: Rey lives in a cottage in the middle of the woods with her werewolf boyfriend Ben. She counts down the days until the Hunter's Moon, and wonders what life is like beyond the trees.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	little red hiding in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> hello all its me again!
> 
> what started as a drabble has turned into a two shot that may or may not turn into a full blown fic. I just wanted to write about werewolf ben shifting and then I ended up semi-world building (most of which happens in the next chapter) so here we are. I spent a good chunk of my day writing this instead of working on my demon au hahaha. I'll update the tags as I update this fic, don't worry folks it's going to get smutty soon!
> 
> happy spooky season!

-

Rey sits at her bay window and stares out into the moonlit night. There are still two more days until the full moon, but the moon is so bright it's already illuminating the night sky. She sketches the moon on her notepad and sighs. 

“It’s a waxing gibbous,” Ben had once told her. The phase between the first quarter moon and the full moon. These couple of days were always hard for him because he was constantly mid shift. Not quite a man, but not quite a wolf either. The prickling behind his ears always started after the half moon, or first quarter, and he’d become more and more feral until the full moon rose.

She knows that Ben is out there somewhere, struggling to keep it together. He always leaves her when he feels the beginning of his shifting, but promises to never go too far. They live together in a little cottage in the middle of the woods just outside of town. There really isn’t a safer place for them to be than where they are and Rey knows that Ben is still looking out for her even when he’s gone, but she can’t help but still be anxious. She’s more concerned for Ben’s wellbeing than her own, she owns a gun and she knows how to use it if need be. And subconsciously Rey knows in both human and wolf form, Ben can handle his own, she’s seen him take down creatures much larger than himself, but still she worries.

A howl rings out from the thick of the dense forest and Rey wonders if that’s Ben. Can he feel her thinking about him? Is he thinking about her too? She dots her paper with the few stars she can still see shining in the night sky and glances up at the moon again. In just a few short days Ben will be fully shifted into his wolf form and stay that way until the full moon begins to wane.

Rey loves Ben in his wolf form. She loves every form of him, but his wolf-self is her favorite because he’s so soft and furry and warm and loves to cuddle. It took Rey a while to get used to him bringing her dead animals at first, Ben told her it’s his primal way of providing for her. He tries to get most of his hunting done pre-shift now, but his instincts still take over and more nights than not she wakes up to Ben standing at the edge of their bed whining with the carcass of some poor animal in between his jowls. 

Ben is huge in wolf form, even bigger than he is normally, and he’s a freakishly tall man. It is sometimes very intimidating, especially when he’s angry. He’s also fiercely protective of her as a wolf, even more so than usual, but he’s content just being there with her knowing that she’s safe and out of harm's way.

It’s late when Rey finishes her drawing. The moon is low in the sky ready to make way for the sun to take its place. Just two more days. Two more days until the full moon, and then she’ll get to see Ben again. Ben says that this moon is special because not only is it a supermoon, the biggest the moon will be all year, but it's a full Hunter’s Moon. This means the time between sunset and moonrise is shorter than usual, which makes it easier to hunt, thus the name. Ben’s been excited for this all year, Rey wishes she understood.

Rey tucks her notepad away under the cushion on the seat attached to the window and puts out the fire in the fireplace before heading to bed. When Rey wakes the next day she goes out back into the garden to check on her plants and bring in the rain water she’s been collecting over the past couple days. She nearly trips and falls face first in the mud on her way back into the house. Somehow she had completely missed the large rock sitting in front of the door on her way out. It was about the size of a basketball and looked vaguely like the shape of a heart. She picks it up and upon inspection she can see the teeth and claw marks along the edges of the rock. A gift from Ben then, how sweet. He must’ve carved it himself then dropped it off last night while she was sleeping.

She brings in the rock along with the water and flowers she collected while she was outside. She puts the rock on the counter next to a vase that she stuffs the flowers into. Ben always brings Rey little gifts and trinkets that he finds out in the wild. It’s so lovely of him, even his wolf's mind, to still be thinking about her. 

Rey prepares herself a bowl of fruit for breakfast and sits out on the front porch to eat it. It’s a particularly warm day for it to be late October and she wants to relish in the fair weather. She’s listening to the sounds of nature while enjoying her breakfast, birds are chirping, cicadas are singing, frogs are croaking. This is like white noise to her. It’s so nice out that Rey decides to pull out her mat and practice her yoga outside. She’s just about done when she hears a rustle in the shrubs just outside of the gates of the house. Rey knows better than to stick around and find out what it is. It could be nothing, in fact it probably is nothing but she’d rather be safe than sorry. 

She quickly rolls up her mat and tucks it under her arm as she heads back into the house, picking up her abandoned bowl from earlier. She locks up the door and barricades it like Ben taught her and glances at the shotgun perched on the wall across from the door. She doesn’t grab it, she won’t need it. Instead she goes into the kitchen and washes her dishes. After putting the dishes away she chances a peer out of the window. When she doesn’t see anything, Rey lets out a sigh of relief. Tension that she wasn’t even aware of in her shoulders releases and she slinks upstairs for a hot bath. 

After her bath Rey decides to take a nap. She dreams of running barefoot through the forest with wolf Ben hot on her heels. She’s wearing a beautiful crimson red dress, deep like the color of blood and her hair is flowing around her like ribbons. She’s smiling and laughing but her heart is pumping wildly. Ben keeps nipping at the hem of her dress, parts of it falling off in big billowy chunks until she’s stood there bare. Ben is staring at her with that untamed look in his eyes that he gets when he’s hunting. Rey feels a shiver wrack through her body at his gaze. He starts stalking around her, walking in slow meticulous circles until Rey finds herself backed up against a tree. Ben is growling at her now and her adrenaline spikes. Rey takes off running deeper into the woods when he darts in front of her. She turns to run in the opposite direction but he’s much larger than her and knocks her over with just a nudge from his muzzle. From the ground she’s staring up at him and he’s all but frothing at the snout. He descends upon her and Rey opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out. 

Rey wakes up in a cold sweat. She catches a glimpse of the sun rising outside and realizes it's the next day. She can’t believe she slept for so long yesterday, and especially all throughout the night. She usually has problems sleeping at night when Ben isn’t there. She climbs out of bed and heads downstairs to her favorite spot at the bay window. She pulls out her notepad and sketches the dress from her dream last night. Maybe if she shows Ben, he’ll go into town and get her some fabric so she can make it herself. 

She’s not allowed to leave the cottage, honestly, Rey doesn’t even remember what life was like before she lived there. She knows that she lived in town with her grandfather and she recalls him telling stories of what lies just outside of their small town. Preying in the woods. Rey’s never seen herself as fragile or helpless, but the tales of the world beyond made her feel so small and insignificant. It’s been years since she’s seen her grandfather or the small village they lived in.

She wonders if he’s still alive.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> only five more days until the irl hunter's moon and halloween! I can't wait! 
> 
> as always all comments/kudos are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/driverskywalker)


End file.
